AWkward
by Namilaa
Summary: .DRABBLE COLLECTION. "Himynameiskairiitsmybirthdaytodayandiwaswonderingifyouwouldgivemeakiss?” "Um, sorry, what?" .oo4.BIRTHDAY KISS..SORAKAIRI for Gray Rain Skies
1. Lamp Post :: KAIORA

**Okay, im back! yayy...  
-cricket-cricket-**

**Well anyways, this is Gray Rain Sky's wonderful reward. heck, this whole drabble collection is for you, chica. Soo...please enjoy, these are _supposed_ to be funny, at least make you smiley. but im not quite sure, well, that's what review are for, aren't they? Just don't stab me too many times, please.**

**-**

AW_kward_  
Part one- _Lamp Post_

**•♥• Kai**_ora •♥•_

-_  
_

"I hate gym class…" Sora huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest as the light spring breeze blew the hair out of his eyes. "And why do these shirts have to be so damn tight! I feel like I'm suffocating." He complained, turning to his two friends with an annoyed pout.

The boy began tugging on his stretchy cotton shirt and nibbled at the collars as the trio walked down towards the field.

Riku squinted his eyes at the sun, "Yeah, and why do we even have to do track? It's the end of the year, the hottest time of all! Why couldn't we just be swimming?" Riku added as he breathed in the heavily vegetated atmosphere and stared blankly at the upcoming field. He then glared at the brunette on his way left, who was exaggerating his attempt to loosen his shirt. He watched as the oblivious boy tripped over his own shoe laces, in mid tug, and fell onto Kairi, who was recently busy kicking a rock on the dirt path.

So there they were, on a pile on the floor of the dirt road, in a thankfully not-_so_-awkward position with Sora's head on her tummy.

Riku smirked down at them, shading then from the sun, "Well, there's some style points."

"Whatever," Sora tried as he rolled out of Kairi's stomach and held out his hand to the girl. Kairi glared at him from the ground, hair a fluffy mess and shirt now patted with dust. With one last look, she took his hand and dusted herself off.

"You're a gargantuant retard, Sora." Sora flinched

"Ahh! I'm sorry, it was an accident…" Sora explained now walking backwards in front of her so she could look at him (and maybe to show just a little bit). Kairi rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"It's fine Sora. Just… don't do that again. You looked stupid."

"Gotcha!" Sora replied, sporting a fake salute, and causing a giggle to escape Kairi's lips. Sora grinned back stupidly with a giddy look in his eyes, completely unaware of where he was stepping; considering he was walking backwards.

Then he heard Riku yell, "Hey Sora!" The boy blinked away from the raspberry-haired girl and quickly spun around backwards not knowing what exactly was in front of him.

_BAM!!_

Sora had just hit a lamp post.

With a _clang_ and _thud_, Sora fell face first into the dirt. He could vaguely feel rocks and pebbles fly up his nose and mouth as he realized how embarrassing the situation really was.

"Oh my god, Sora!" the boy heard Kairi call as he heard her skid next to him and then began to shake him softly. "Are you okay?" Kairi grit her teeth in worry while Riku almost fell over laughing. Sora however was inert from embarrassment. Not only had Kairi seen him look like an idiot, but now passerbies were laughing and smirking as they passed by as well.

Sora groaned. Next time, he was walking forwards.

* * *

**short much? i know.  
critique? flame? worship?  
(just kidding, but please review) **


	2. Movie Theater :: ROXETTE

**Okay, so this is the second installment of this drabble collection. Hooray. Okay, this one isn't particulary a true story, mostly made up. But for all you girls out there... the feeling and greast FEAR will come on you first date. Take it from me. And no, the events that happened in this story did not happen to me, thank god, but a fragment of my wild and fun imagination.**

**Oh, okay. I have a genious idea. For the [ possible reviewers out there, i was hoping if you could pop in an embarassing situation/story into your review that is at least _mildy_ related related to ramantic situation. It makes it more fun. :) But do not worry, you do not have to, but if you do, it can be put in anonymous if you prefered it that way! So please, I want to keep this collection fresh, add your ideas, please!! Thank you.**

**-**

AW_kward_  
Part two- _Movie Theater  
_

**•♥• Rox**_ette •♥•_

-

Olette giggled, "So, where are we going next?" She had a cautious twinkle to her eyes, and she folded her hands together out of routine as she walked next to him in the open mall. She was so happy, she felt like she could skip in each step.

Tonight was her first date, after all.

And it wasn't just any old first date. No, it was _the_ first date with _the_ boy she has liked since the third grade. And considering she was now fifteen, it has been a lot of years.

The boy next to her cocked his head to the side and smiled at her. His bangs of sun-kissed hair slightly covered one his eyes freely as he gazed at the girl. "Well, it's almost 8:20, so I guess we should head for the theater." He replied, squinting at his watch with interest. His crisp blue eyes flickered back to Olette, who was nervously staring at the floor, perfectly aware that he was looking at her.

She looked around the open mall, where small shops lined the sides and brilliant trees and bushes flourished along the middle. There were a lot of couples walking down the strip tonight, all holding hands and acting giddy. The cool night breeze blew at her hair and moved a strand of hair into her eye, and began to brush it out of the away.

But that silly Roxas was too quick, and as her hand was left in mid-air and vermilion eyes wide, as he softly pushed the strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Olette blushed and smiled in the direction of the floor. Little did she know Roxas could see her flushed face even when he was a good half a head taller than the girl. So he smiled at her innocent antics as he breathed in the light, cool air.

You see Olette wasn't always the most…outgoing girl in the world, and she didn't quite understand why a 'popular' guy like Roxas would even think about going out with her.

It had all happened one day when they were sitting in another dull Algebra class.A white note was flicked onto her wooden desk. She had quickly snapped out of her daydream, and look around to see who had thrown it. Olette saw Roxas smiling at her, and she remembered her stomach doing a back flip. She had slowly unfolded the creased paper and read: "Movies, Saturday night?"

And so that was how it happened, completely out of the blue and shocking to Olette, who had liked the boy for a good number of years, and she still hadn't quite gotten over it. Her best friend Kairi had spent at least two hours before he picked her up fixing her hair and dressing her up to her liking. Olette felt her stomach do another flip, almost thinking that she had missed a step down next to the fountain.

Olette looked up, the movie theatre was in view, and her stomach still felt taut and annoyingly tight. She had never been on a date before… how did things work? Would he buy the tickets for her? When should they kiss? That is, if he even _decided _to kiss her. Suddenly, Olette felt dizzy and didn't want to be there anymore. She swallowed hard.

"So, umm, what movie are we seeing again?" Olette asked a little huskily, at the moment, her mouth felt very dry.

Roxas smiled. "It's called 'Deceptive Killer', I heard it was really good." His eyes twinkled again, and she wondered how he kept doing that as his words finally hit her. I smiled at his goofily, desperately hoping he didn't notice.

Wait. A _horror_ movie?

Olette felt the itching need to run away. "Uhhh…" Olette said unconsciously as she stared up at the neon-decorated theatre. Roxas looked at her.

"We don't have to see it if you don't want to." He told her with sincerity, looking up at the stars. Olette jumped.

"Oh! No…no, no, no, no…don't worry about me! Erm…I heard its good, too!" Olette tried, chipping her nails behind her back. She didn't want him to think she was a wimp, even though years ago she had already decided she was.

He turned his head towards her. "You sure?"

"Yeah!" she pushed…maybe she could get through the movie well?

They had finally reached the ticket booth, and Olette had a minor panic attack. What should she do? Should she offer to pay? She decided to a least pull her flowered wallet out, just in case. Roxas saw her, and laughed.

"Olette, don't worry, I've got this." He smiled a brilliant smile and then turned to the ticket man. Olette felt slightly blinded from the gloss of his teeth as she stood there stupidly. She absentmindedly ran her tongue across her own, hoping that maybe her teeth were up to standard.

Once he had paid kindly, they went inside to the popcorn booth. Once again, Olette pulled out her wallet.

"Ha ha, Olette, seriously, I've got this." He continued to smile at her, shaking his head as he placed his arm around her shoulder. The reaction was immediate; Olette froze up, and her mind felt momentarily fuzzy at his touch. He guided her towards the employee, who had just called them to be next in line. As they reached the counter, he took his arm away to retrieve his wallet. Olette couldn't help but feel mildly disappointed. She simply didn't want him to let go of her.

After Roxas paid for the popcorn and soda, they both entered the dark movie room. As they took their seats towards the near back, the previews slowly came to a close. Olette made in inward moan and shrunk lower in her seat. Both Roxas and the oncoming movie seemed to make her cower in fear. Olette sipped her Coke nervously.

Should she take his hand? He felt desperately dizzy again, and could barely focus on the credit intro. She carefully looked at his hand to the left of her. It was casually laying on the armrest between them, basically called for her throbbing hand. She shrunk lower as fear pulsed through her, maybe she could sneak out while he was not looking?

She decided to watch the film, maybe to clear her foggy mind. This didn't help much, considering the movie was making her jump several inches off the seat every few minutes or so. She felt Roxas turn to her and laugh.

"Aww, come on Olette, it's not _too _scary." He basically whispered, smiling at her. Olette melted on the spot, it seem like they were barely an inch away. How is he _so fucking suave?_ She smiled back nervously. He looked at her like that for a while, and Olette both wanted to rip her eyes away and run, and also to never surface from his gaze. Whatever move that was coming next, however, was lost in Olette's sudden jump from the loud _boom_ coming from the screen. He jumped hastily too, and she could barely make out a small blush on his cheeks. Or maybe that was the reflection from the red-hot explosion from the screen. I murmured a "sorry", and turned back to the screen.

Stupid Olette. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Olette.

Way to go. She probably just blew her first fabulous, and long awaited for first kiss with the boy she has practically been in love with for _years_. Olette wanted to whimper. They continued to watch the movie in a slightly awkward silence, and Olette thought that her lip could be chewed off by the time the movie was over at the rate she was going.

But then, something happened.

Olette numbly felt something drop onto her lap as Roxas turned to her, said something she couldn't understand, and began to lean towards her. Olette's mind was buzzing, gadgets and sirens were screaming and turning fast inside her mind. Panic and fear was behind her at the moment, a first on this date, and she felt oddly confident for the next coming events. Now or never. Now or never. Now or--

Olette's mind made itself up, and she closed her eyes and leaned towards him, too.

Something made contact with her throbbing lips, and her heart soared. This was her first kiss. Her first kiss with Rox—

But something wasn't right. Her upper lip was against some small amount of hair. Surely Roxas didn't have a mustache? And the longer she stayed there, the more she realized that, whatever she was kissing, was not kissing her back.

A bomb exploded in her stomach. She opened her one eye and slit, but it was not the blue orb she was expecting, but a lock of golden hair poking at her pupil.

Oh god. Ohh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Surely she had not just kissed his –

Olette pulled back suddenly, a loud _slurp_ noise tagged a long as she stared in horror at the boy's bewildered face. He was not even looking at her, but at the floor with eyes wide and mouth slightly parted in shock.

Holy shit. _Please_ say she had not just kissed his eyebrow.

The damage was done. Her life was ruined. She would pack her bags tonight and move to Mexico, or Canada. Yeah, Canada… she was better at French. Olette couldn't look at him anymore, so she panickly grabbed her purse and began to dart out of the theater, suddenly forgetting about Canada, but instead, jumping off a bridge. Death was surely a better option then this torment. But something tugged at her wrist, and pulled her back into her seat. She realized it was Roxas.

He wouldn't let go of her wrist, "I think," he said softly, eyes still glazed over in slight shock, yet staring into hers, " we should try that again." He put his free hand on her jaw line, and pulled her towards her as their lips met in harmony. Birds were singing, and Canada and the highway bridge seemed quite distant at the moment.

The torment and embarrassment was surely worth this. And Olette decided, silently as warmth continued to pulse through her veins at his touch, that kissing his lips was much better than his eyebrow. He pulled her closer.

_I can't wait,_ Olette thought, _to tell Kairi about my thoroughly embarrassing first kiss. _

Olette tried to hide the humiliation because, at the moment, kissing him the right way was her current obstacle.

-

**Don't forget to review/critique/flame/rave and/or give an embarrassing idea!!**

-


	3. School Dance :: ROXIRI

**Well, here's the next installment. of my drabble collection! I had some random inspiration for this one...and i wrote it down right away. That may be why i think it's a bit rushed...Well, anyway, for the reviewer who gave an idea, sorry i didnt include it in this installment, but dont worry I'll probably put it in one to come!! Anyway, this idea of mine is probably my favorite out of all of the ones I've made... it just seemed really in character and totally realistic in the teenage sense, no? Wel, please enjoy, and once again, I'm sorry if it's rushed and short!!**

**- **

AW_kward_  
Part two- _School Dance  
_

**•♥• Rox**_iri •♥•_

"Come on man, just _do _it!"

"No way."

"Come _on!_"

"_No."_

"Why not? You scared?"

"Of course not!"

"Then DO it!"

The two elder boys pushed the younger, blond teen towards the dance floor. "Hey!" the blond yelled at the snickering boys, annoyance running through his veins.

"Roxas, come on, I _know_ you can do it. You have the looks, now you just have to put them to action. So just go over there…and ask that girl to dance!" the taller, silver haired boy instructed him, firmly gripping his hand over the teen's shoulder to show that he meant business.

"Yeah, Riku's right. If you don't do it, then _I_ will. I mean she _is_ pretty good looking…" The brunette of the group said, walked forwards and pushing past the two boys in the direction of the said redhead girl.

"Sora, no!" Roxas yelled, grabbing him by the back of his jacket, and tugging him backwards with a surprised and priceless look on his face, nearly falling over from the force. "Fine…I'll do it." Roxas said, sucking in a breath and giving his two best friends a worried glance.

"C'mon Roxas, you got it!" Sora exclaimed, punching the air, his amazing brown hair bouncing with every motion.

"Just stay cool, everything will be okay." His other friend, Riku told him, placing his hands in his pockets and nodding his head.

The problem was, Roxas thought, cool was everything he _wasn't._

You see Sora and Riku were the most loved, popular, and good-looking guys in Destiny High High School. They got everything they wanted, the girls, the teacher's attention, respect, popularity, money, looks, and most of all, _girls._ They were the duo. _The_ guys of the school. They were those kids who, after you graduate, look back at your yearbook and remember them, and being a hundred percent sure that they were the same they were back in high school; handsome, successful, rich, and girl magnets.

Once again, everything Roxas _wasn't_.

On a fateful October day, being the heroes of the school and all, Sora and Riku stopped a bully from beating up the blond freshman. They had been great friends since. Except for, of course, when they were at parties like this one.

Roxas turned his back on his whooping friends, and turned towards the direction of the dance floor, and the direction of _her_, Kairi Akimoto, the prettiest, smartest, and most loved girl of Destiny High. Basically, Roxas thought, way out of his league. But being Sora and Riku, the boys convinced him that she took a liking to him, and that hanging out with them was definitely a bonus.

Kairi was laughing at some joke her blond friend told, her hair swinging backwards gracefully as her pearly white teeth gleamed in the party lights, holding a Dr. Pepper.

Oh, what has he just gotten himself into?

Roxas suddenly felt the school gym heat up and boil his insides. Perhaps there was a fire, and they would all have to run outside to save themselves, and he would avoid this whole situation. Or, better yet, what if the fire started near Kairi, and the brave Roxas ripped of his dinner jacket, ran over and scooped her up in his arms, and saved her from the raging fire. He would be rewarded some school medal, awarded by the dazzling girl herself, and then a large smooch on the mouth in the janitor's closet after the ceremony.

Roxas gulped. Of course, that would only happened if Roxas was _brave._

The fearsome boy looked nervously over his shoulder to his friends, who were currently giving him the thumbs up with stupid grins on their faces. He turned back toward the direction of her and stayed quite still. The room was dark with circling blue and white lights flashing everywhere as large masses of people were dancing with the rhythmic trance music wildly.

It was now or never, the boy supposed as he began to walk towards the juice bar of where she stood talking to a few friends. As Roxas walked, he became horribly aware that maybe his arms were swinging too much as he walked, and that he probably looked like an idiot. Roxas's stomach was about to fall out, and he was about to puke out his dinner. His palms became terribly sweaty, and he panickedly wiped them on his dinner jacket.

He was feet from her now, from the girl he has liked for a year. Almost there, almost…

And he was there. He stopped with her back towards him, tried to open his mouth to talk, but failed. He realized how horribly embarrassing this was and was just about to jet off in the other direction.

Before he could do anything however, one of her friends giggled, and shook Kairi's arm, nodding her head in his direction. She turned around and faced him, surprise etching her facial expression. And to Roxas's delight, she looked particularly overjoyed to see him. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, fear getting the better of him once again.

"Hi." Kairi said breathlessly, gazing up at him with beaming eyes, a smile playing at her lips. Roxas bit his lip as he stared at her. But then Roxas heard a shout, obviously coming from Sora, saying, "Use the pick-up line! Use the line!!" Roxas could have died and fallen over right there, and he cringed, horribly embarrassed. Whether she noticed his call, he didn't know. And if she did, she had serious acting skills.

Roxas's mind was buzzing and his heart was pumping faster. It had been a long few seconds and he hadn't said anything. Roxas panicked and said the first thing that came to his head, "How much does a polar bear weigh?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. Oh god. Ohhh god. He's dreaming. He did _not_ just use Sora's pickup line.

Kairi's face fell in confusion, Roxas suddenly noticing that her two friends had disappeared without notice. "Umm, sorry?" She asked quizzically, still staring up at him.

Roxas gulped, he had no other choice but to continue. "Um…how much does a polar bear weigh…?" Roxas was frozen in the spot, scared to death. She continued to look at him.

"Oh, um, I don't know." She answered.

Roxas mentally kicked himself for what came out of his mouth next, "Enough to break the ice – Hi, I'm Roxas Hikari." Time seemed to stop, and Roxas was planning to jump off the roof of the gym any second now. He life was over. She would surely laugh in his face and walk away, telling the whole school how Roxas Hikari failed to hit on her. Riku and Sora would ditch him for the embarrassment of having him as a friend. He should transfer schools and change his name, e-mail address, house number, hair co--

But, she _giggled._ Roxas was amazed, he thought for sure she would slap him and end his life completely.

"You're so cute." She smiled, a small blush tickling her cheeks. Roxas stood there, stunned. She thought…he was cute?

"Would you…umm…would you…?" but the question just wouldn't leave the blonde's mouth. Kairi giggled again.

"Dance? Mmm," she said, beaming, and looking around the gym, "I have a better idea." With that, she took the petrified blonde's hand and tugged him outside the gym and towards an unoccupied janitor's closet.

Well, Roxas thought, as he heard a distant cheering a whooping coming from his friends, maybe he _was_ brave. And the line actually _did _work; maybe Sora's looks weren't the only reason why he was so successful with the ladies after all.

**Well, sorry if it's short...dont forget to review and give me some embarrassing ideas of yours for the next one!!**


	4. Birthday Kiss :: KAIORA

**Ugh. I feel this is very badly written. But i just felt like i had to suck it up and write something. And now my grades are suffering. Ah, well. Sorry if its bad. :(**

**-**

AW_kward_  
Part four: _Birthday Kiss_

**• • Kai**_ora • •_

-_  
_

"Okay, its either now or never, Kairi. Take your pick."

"Wait-what? I'm not ready yet!"

"Kairi, choose! Which one: now, or never?"

"Never."

"Kairi…"

"Ugh, fine!…Now."

"Wait, I can't hear you. Say it louder?"

"No way!"

"KAIRI."

"FINE. NOW!!"

A few people turned their heads at Kairi's outburst, giving odd looks as they passed. The scarlet-haired girl shrunk in embarrassment, hunching her shoulders as an invisible shield. The people had continued on their way, children and friends at hand, down the theme park they go. Kairi wished she could explain to the quizzical strangers that the reason for her outburst was because her best -- and also demanding --friend was forcing her to kiss a random stranger.

Yes, you heard it right.

Kairi Hirozawa was being forced to kiss a stranger. But I mean really? What if she got a fatal disease? An STD? Or even just a creepy stalker? She clearly was not prepared for this.

"Kairi, stop zoning out. You need to keep focused." Selphie said, not even really talking to her. She was too busy standing on her tippy-toes looking for good prospects within the large crowd around them. Kairi rolled her eyes, faking nonchalance. However in reality, her insides were shaking almost as hard as her hands were. How was she supposed to stay calm through a situation like this? What if she got rejected by a mere stranger? I mean, Selphie has already done her "ingenious plan" three times today, and all three boys have kissed her. But how was Kairi supposed to know if it was going to be the same for her? Selphie was so confident, sometimes it was scary. I mean, sure, Kairi was confident. But with boys? She wasn't so sure.

"Ok, Kairi we're set -- hey don't hunch you're shoulders! What have I been teaching you all these years? Sheesh!" Selphie exclaimed, her hands painfully gripping her shoulders in an effort to straighten out her back. Kairi straightened up automatically. However she did not remove her hands. Instead, Selphie was staring hard into her eyes. Anyone else not knowing their situation would have thought this odd.

"Kairi, you got this. You really do. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're hot, and -- _You're cold! You're yes then you're no!" _Selphie often got distracted easily, "Ok sorry. But really, there's nothing to worry about! Worst case scenario, she guy turns you down politely."

Kairi stared back equally hard, sending mental messages screaming how that would _definitely_ not be the worst case scenario in the immediate future. Receiving the message, Selphie rolled her eyes. She continued to stare, but suddenly her expression became soft, her green eyes thawing and the ends of her lips slightly turned up.

However just as sudden as the moment occurred, the moment ended, leaving Selphie to turn away from Kairi sharply, slapping hair across her face in the process, and looking onward with her hand shielding the sun from her eyes. Selphie must have thought this was some kind of adventure, which wasn't exactly new. And unfortunately, Kairi was usually the victim of her fantasies.

"What ever happened to peer pressure?"

"Oh, Kairi, that stuff isn't actually real. It's all made up by adults to make kids feel like shit. Like Santa Claus, or the Lochness monster." Kairi rolled her eyes. "Oh! Oh! Kairi, I found a target! Ok, so you know what to do. We've gone over this _millions_ of times. Now…GO!" Selphie said at a record speed and pushed Kairi toward the direction intended, leaving her with a whiplash. Dazed, Kairi blinked and looked around. About ten feet in front of her by a bench just outside of the Whirl-a-Wing rollercoaster were three boys looking around her age.

Kairi swallowed. There was no way she was going to go through with this.

Kairi timidly looked over her shoulder at Selphie who was giving her an energetic thumbs up, her hair bobbing up and down, mirroring her excitement. Kairi sighed and turned back to the boys. The sun was blazing above, the wind blowing across her face so that her hair was fanning out behind her. It was a nice day, surely nothing too bad could happen. Could it?

The three boys were are all physically very different. Variety, Selphie would say. One was of medium high with spiky blond hair, the other with even spikier brown hair, and the third with odd, silver hair. Deciding that the blond was a little too short for her taste (not to mention blonds weren't really her type, anyway), and the silver guy scared her too much, Kairi unwillingly chose the tall brown haired one. Well, here goes everything.

Each step felt like lead as she crossed the pavement toward the casually laughing boys. Her mouth felt dry and thirsty -- oh god what if she kisses a boy with no saliva? Is that even possible?-- and her muscles were wound up tight. The time passed too quickly as she walked those remaining ten feet.

Kairi was close now, and from here, she could tell they were all very good looking. Well, Kairi thought, at least Selphie knows how to pick them. She now stopped walking and was staring stupidly up at the boys. She opened her mouth to say something, yet nothing came out, just the last breath of her dignity.

The boys had stopped laughing a few seconds ago and were now staring at Kairi as well. Great, now they thought she was a lost idiot creepily attracted to hot guys. Kairi couldn't feel her fingers anymore.

"Uhh…hi." the brunette said, looking at her with a worried expression across his handsome face. Wow. Man, he was hot. And those eyes, damn. He was tall, too. A definite plus. Blitzball. Yep, he definitely looks like he plays blitz ball. And it certainly shows in his arms--

"Are you, um, lost?" he continued. The blond boy gave an arched eyebrow to the silver haired one who shrugged with indifference. Shit, her presumptions were right. They _did _think she was lost. His words snapped her out of her daze. Now or never, as Selphie said.

"Oh, yeah sorry." Kairi licked and then bit her lip, noting how the brunette stared at her doing so, " ?" She said way too quickly to be understandable. Damn hot boys and their stupid hot faces. Damn her nerves.

The boy and his friends blinked, "Um, yeah sorry I didn't catch that." he said, taking a step closer to her with his eyebrows knitted in confusion. Kairi took a deep breath, not even believing she was about to say what she was being forced to say.

"Yeah, um, my name is Kairi and today is my birthday so I was wondering if you would give me a kiss?" She said this as a doubtful question. Kairi braced myself for the rejection that was sure to come.

Instead he blinked again. And realization swept across his face. He was now smiling, almost laughing down at her.

"And how old are you turning today, Kairi?" He asked, his eyes liquid hotness as he continued to stare. She could see his two friends rolling their eyes in her peripheral vision. However she did not care, because he hadn't rejected her. Yet.

"Ummm, sixteen?" She said doubtfully, her lying skills crumbling uselessly at her feet as his eyes bore into hers.

"It's not really your birthday, is it?"

"Um, well, no." Kairi admitted, playing with her hands, breaking eye contact with him for the first time. However she couldn't help but want to look back up at him again.

"Ah, well. I'll still kiss you. That is, if you still want me to." He took a step closer. It was surely a dream. Never had she thought this would actually _work_.

Kairi blinked, letting the words tumble out her mouth without even registering their meaning, "Yes, I really, _really still want you to kiss me."_

He laughed hard and then leaned lower with only one word, "Cool."

And so this mystery boy was kissing her. Kairi was so high up in the clouds she almost forgot to put the cherry on top of the whole bet; slipping her number into his pocket. So this is what she did, doing it quickly, expected this to end momentarily. However it seemed that he had no intention of stopping any time soon, so naturally, she didn't pull away either.

Well, Kairi thought, the boy's lips still molding against hers with warm fluidity, I guess now really is better than never.

-

**REVIEW. LIKE, PLEASE.**


End file.
